Creepy Rising Doll
The Creepy Rising Doll was a life-sized animatronic that had a 5ft variant only sold at Spirit Halloween and a 3.3ft variant which was sold at many online stores including Spirit Halloween's website. Both versions were made by Seasonal Visions International. Spirit Halloween Exclusive Creepy Rising Doll The Spirit exclusive Creepy Rising Doll is according to Spirit Halloween is 5ft taller than the original Rising Doll. This version also seems less detailed than the original version only having cracks and a few black weathered marks on its face. This version crouches at 5ft but then rises to 6ft. This version also had a very common problem which was that the black cord that raised with the motor would get stuck on the poll which would cause the animatronic to make a loud clicking sound. But this could easily be fixed by zip tieing the black cord. This version was sold in 2015 for $229.99 and was displayed in the Spirit Swamp Tours display. 3.3ft Creepy Rising Doll This version is a little smaller than Spirit's version but it is more detailed. The doll crouches at 3.3ft but then rises to 4.8ft. This version was sold for $269.99 and was put on Spirit Halloween's website in 2014 but it was removed from the website in 2015 in order to prevent confusion from their 5ft version. Spirit Halloween Description (Exclusive Version) The cracked 5' Creepy Rising Animated Doll wants to play a little game with you, but you'll have to get close in order to learn the rules! Watch as your guests get lured in by the eerie baby voice when the tattered doll is crouching at 4.8', and then regret it as its voice becomes dark and disturbing, its eyes change to glowing a menacing red, and it rises to 6.5'! If this doll has its way, this will be a game of hide and seek where only your bones will be found. * Exclusively at Spirit * Includes: ** Doll animatronic ** Adapter * Animated * Step pad compatible * Adapter Type: 6V/1A * Cord Length: About 6 feet * Dimensions: 60"H X 24"L X 18"W * Weight: About 10 pounds * Material: Polyester * Imported * Note: Step pad sold separately * Recommended for display in covered areas Spirit Halloween's Description (3.3ft Version) The Creepy Rising Animated Doll wants to play a little game with you, but you'll have to get close in order to learn how to play! When crouched, this animated decoration speaks in an eerie baby voice, but at it rises to 4.8-feet high, it's voice becomes dark and disturbing. Creep out your guests when you decorate with this Creepy Rising Doll. * Creepy Rising Animated Doll includes: ** Decoration ** Adapter ** Step Pad ** Wire Frame ** Hands ** Clothing * Materials: ** 100% Polyester * Dimensions: * 60" x 24" x 18" * 4.5kgs Gallery Screenshot 2018-05-28 at 6.51.51 PM.png 1320ce3aab3ad4576400e99a640597b4.jpg|The 3.3ft Rising Creepy Doll s-l640.jpg|The 3.3ft Rising Dolls face up close Creepy_Rising_Animatronic_Doll_Via_darkstonecastle_on_YouTube.png|The Spirit exclusive Creepy Rising Doll's face up close 271d32ccb49d47318c2cbcfc819eb253.jpg|Creepy Rising Doll's box Videos Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Animatronics Category:Discontinued props Category:Seasonal Visions Category:Dolls